


Bearing the Pain

by katikat



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: He’s never killed anyone before. (Unbeta'd)





	Bearing the Pain

Shao Fei decides to stop Tang Yi from killing Chen Wen Hao at all costs.

And so, on the day when Tang Yi decides to finally do it, to kill the bastard who murdered his mentor, Shao Fei arrests him for the murder of Wang Kung Cheng. He knows he can’t make the charges stick - actually, he counts on it - but that doesn’t matter. He simply needs to stash Tang Yi safely away until Chen Wen Hao’s dealt with.

“I’ll never forgive you for this,” Tang Yi tells him with quiet, controlled fury as Shao Fei’s colleagues put him in handcuffs and lead him away, towards the waiting police car.

Shao Fei knows that. He knows that this is probably the end of them. Still, he’ll take that over standing by and watching Tang Yi ruin his own life.

* * *

In the end, they don’t arrest Chen Wen Hao. No. When they come for him, he resists, refusing to go to prison again. He grabs for his gun. They yell at him to drop it, to give up. Chen Wen Hao doesn’t listen.

And Shao Fei shoots him. He  _kills_ him.

He’s never killed anyone before.

He throws up.

* * *

Tang Yi’s released the next day, the charges are dropped, just like Shao Fei knew they would be. His boss tells him that Tang Yi’s lawyer’s planning to sue the department in general and Shao Fei in particular.  _Again_. But this time,  _this time_  Tang Yi means it. He’s going to take it all the way to the court.

Shao Fei knows he should care but he seems stuck, stuck in the moment when he pulled the trigger and a man died.

* * *

Jack lets him in despite everything that happened. He seems to understand why Shao Fei did what he did.

Tang Yi does  _not_.

“What do you want, officer?” he greets Shao Fei icily without bothering to get up from the couch.

Shao Fei just stands there and stares at him. What  _does_ he want? Why  _is_ he here? His mind is blank.

After a moment, Tang Yi frowns at him. “Meng Shao Fei?” he asks, guarded and uncertain now.

In a voice that seems too broken to be his, Shao Fei says, “Why didn’t he just drop his gun?”

Realization dawns in Tang Yi’s eyes and he stands up.

“I told him to drop it but he didn’t. He  _didn’t_ , Tang Yi,” Shao Fei continues.

Why is he telling this to Tang Yi of all people? Because Shao Fei needs to tell  _someone_. And he trusts Tang Yi, he trusts him with his life. With his broken heart.

A storm of emotions passes over Tang Yi’s face, leaving devastation behind. And pain - for Shao Fei. Slowly, Tang Yi crosses the room and with a hesitation that’s never been there before, he takes Shao Fei in his arms.

Shao Fei doesn’t move for a moment. And then he wraps his arms around Tang Yi and holds on tight and tighter still. Closing his eyes, he breathes in Tang Yi’s scent and something hard and cold loosens up in his chest.

“I killed someone, Tang Yi,” he whispers into Tang Yi’s shoulder.

Tang Yi strokes his back. “I know,” he whispers back.

“He was a bad guy,” Shao Fei says. It’s a statement, not a defense.

Tang Yi nods. “Yeah, he was.”

“Then why does it hurt so much?” Shao Fei asks in a small voice.

Tang Yi kisses the side of his head gently. “I’m sorry,” he says softly.

After a moment, Shao Fei adds very quietly, “I’m glad it was me and not you.” And he means it. He would rather bear the pain tenfold than let it touch Tang Yi.

And Tang Yi… 

Tang Yi pulls him even closer, wrapping himself around him as best as he can, surrounding Shao Fei with his presence and his warmth and his strength and his love, his everything.


End file.
